Pecado Mortal
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: No sé si debiera escribir estas cosas por las que estoy pasando, pero es tanto el remordimiento de mi conciencia, que me ha dado por escribirlo, pues no me atrevo a contarle a nadie estas experiencias. OneShot. Clyde POV.


**Pecado Mortal**

**Clyde POV**

Verdaderamente estoy abrumado, no sé si debiera escribir estas cosas por las que estoy pasando, pero es tanto el remordimiento de mi conciencia, que me ha dado por escribirlo, pues no me atrevo a contarle a nadie estas experiencias tan extrañas a las que le estoy dando riendas sueltas sin ningún tipo de contención.

Soy un hombre casado desde hace seis años, no mal parecido, tal vez parezca mal que lo diga, pero me he propuesto ante todo ser sincero. La verdad que desde joven me di cuenta que tenía atractivos. Inmediatamente en que empecé el desarrollo fui el primero de mis compañeros de estudios al que le empezaron a aparecer sus atributos de hombre. Pronto empecé a tener una barba cerrada como la de mi padre y el pecho se me empezó a poblar de vellos varoniles. Y la naturaleza me dotó de un agraciado miembro viril que además de ser grande era muy retozón y en muchas ocasiones me hizo pasar vergüenza, pues se empalmaba en el lugar más inoportuno.

Pero mi debilidad empezó a aflorar desde el principio, me enloquecían los culos. Cuando andaba por la calle mis ojos se iban hacia los culos y no me importaban si fueran de mujeres u hombres. De ahí que desde temprano empecé a ligarme a tíos y tías y lo que siempre buscaba era lo mismo. Follarme a un hombre no me daba mucho reparo, pues disfrutaba primero en la conquista y luego cuando lo tenía enculado me daba mucho morbo ver la cara de espanto que ponían cuando mi potente aparato se apoderaba de su maltrecho culo. De verdad que el momento que más me emocionaba era cuando comenzaba a protestar por el tamaño de mi polla que sin la menor consideración le metía hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Con mi novia eran las cosas distintas, al principio ella estaba asustada de mi aparato, pero la primera vez que me la follé fui muy considerado y no le metí la tranca completa. Me pareció que si la trabajaba a conciencia se pelearía conmigo. Pero lo que más deseaba era darle por el culo. Pero eso lo dejaba para otro momento, cuando ya estuviéramos casados y no le quedara más remedio que conformarse con el hombre que Dios le había mandado.

Cuando me casé pensaba que me tranquilizaría con ella y dejaría de pensar en otros culos. A la semana de casados por la iglesia pensé que era el momento y le metí una brava y le di por el culo como a un maldito maricón. Le dejé el esfínter maltrecho y a partir de ese momento comenzaron sus suplicios y mis goces. Varios meses estuve dedicándome fielmente a ella hasta que un día me encontré por casualidad con un antiguo compañero de estudios en la Universidad, al que por cierto ya me lo había cargado y terminamos en su casa dándole una enculada de antología.

Por muchos años había desarrollado esta práctica sin haberme detenido a pensar que estaba diametralmente opuesta a mis convicciones religiosas. Pero llegó el día en que reflexioné sobre el asunto y sentí un enorme cargo de conciencia y un peso enorme se descargó sobre mi conducta pecadora. A partir del día de esa reflexión, mi estado de pecado mortal no me dejaba vivir pero cuando se ponía ante mí el culo de un hombre, no me podía controlar y trataba por todos los medios de follarmelo. En ese momento no meditaba en que mi conducta pecadora me cerraba de un portazo las puertas del cielo, pero nada podía contra mis impulsos. Luego el remordimiento se apoderaba de mí y de nuevo me sumergía en el temor por mis continuos pecados.

Tanto me trastornaba esta situación que me fui convenciendo de que tenía que ir a mi párroco y confesar mi terrible pecado carnal. Pero la idea de que aquel cura era un hombre de carne y hueso como yo de inmediato me cortaba. Por un tiempo pensé que lo mejor era que yo le confesara mis pecados al señor de forma privada cuando estaba rezando en mi casa, con la fe ciega en que el señor todo lo perdona. Pero luego me daba cuenta que la puerta del cielo estaría para mi cerrada con un candado. Pero el párroco, ciertamente no me ofrecía confianza, no sé que me daba que al tío iba soltando aceite. Y así las cosas mejor no tocar esas puertas.

Pero un domingo en la misa a la que devotamente asistía en compañía de mi esposa tuve una agradable sorpresa, teníamos un nuevo párroco. Este señor era un hombre joven y muy varonil. Mi esposa incluso me hizo una exclamación: Dios mío, que desperdicio de hombre. Yo para mis adentro dije: creo que con este nuevo sacerdote podré confesar los pecados que tanto me atormentan.

Pero de ahí, a atreverme a confesar mi pasión por el culo de los hombres a un sacerdote había un buen trecho. Y en ese estado de indecisión me pasé varios meses. Hablamos de muchos temas, de la familia, de la educación de los hijos, de las relaciones con los amigos. Me confesaba sistemáticamente, pero nunca soltaba prenda.

Pero un día, que por ciento había ido a la misa sin mi esposa se empezó a apoderar de mi la idea de confesar mis pecados mortales, necesitaba escuchar su voz de desaprobación, su condena y luego el perdón del Señor por su intermediario en la tierra. Y en un instante como un loco me fui al confesionario y solté la lengua.

Cuando comencé a decir mis inclinaciones y luego los actos a los que me llevaban, quería expresar con palabras la fuerza que me arrastraba. Y empecé a describir como gozaba el culo de un hombre, el padre muy serio trató de cortar mi historia, diciéndome que no eran necesarios los detalles. Pero yo insistentemente le dije que por mucho tiempo estos pecados me atormentaban, que necesitaba hablar, dar detalles para que él se percatara de que las fuerzas que me arrastraban a esos actos, estaban fuera de mi control.

El Padre dejó de protestar y yo comencé con mis detalles. Le expliqué el deleite que me proporcionaba acariciar suavemente la entrada del esfínter de un hombre, que lo que más placer me daba era hacerlo cuando nos estábamos bañando, por eso frecuentaba una sauna de hombres solos que estaba cerca de mi casa y donde más me gustaba actuar era en un baño oscuro que estaba en la antesala de la sala de vapor. Allí me daba una ducha con bastante gel y cuando otro tío masculino se empezaba a duchar a mi lado lo miraba con lujuria y si veía que él se percataba y no mostraba desagrado no me detenía, llenaba mis manos de abundante gel y antes de que se empezara a enjabonar comenzaba a enjabonarlo yo por los vellos de su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su polla y sus huevos. Si él tío aceptaba mis caricias con una mano continuaba dándole jabón a sus huevos y con la otra le acariciaba las nalgas dejando que unos de mis dedos enjabonados rozara suavemente la entrada de su culo. Continuaba pajeandolo y dándole suaves masajes en su culo cada vez aumentando la presión para que mi dedo poco a poco lo fuera penetrando, mis dedos continúan este masaje de forma constante hasta que uno de ellos, casi siempre el índice entraba hasta las profundidades. En ese momento me gusta estar disfrutando con la otra mano una de sus tetillas, sentir como se le endurecen mientras mi dedo comienza a adueñarse de su culo. Luego continúo con mis caricias de nalgas que culminan en la entrada lujuriosa de mi dedo por su culo, pero una vez entra uno y otra vez entra otro, hasta que es el momento en que su culo está tan dilatado que le entran dos dedos a la vez.

Eso me da mucho placer hacerlo por sorpresa y de golpe, pues generalmente reaccionan a la sorpresa tratándose de incorporar, pero yo rápidamente vuelvo a inclinarle la espalda para que su culo vaya a mi mano. Me encanta que el tío trate de levantar la espalda para volver a obligarlo a que se doble y continuar con el disfrute de su culo. Finalmente llega el momento en que comienzo a trabajarlo con tres dedos a la vez. A esas alturas tengo mi polla totalmente empalmada y lista para lanzarse a disfrutar del culo conquistado. Casi siempre en este momento ya tengo a varios tíos que empiezan a presenciar mi inclemente follada. Algunos incluso ayudan a que el follado no se escape y me entregue el culo resignado, pues puedo aguantar mi leche lo suficiente como para hacer interminable mi follada. Finalmente cuando siento que mi polla va a descargar se la saco y la sustituyo por mis dedos mientras descargo toda la leche de mis cojones.

Durante todo mi relato el Padre permanecía como mudo, en un par de ocasiones exclamó la palabra: HOSTIAS y sentía su respiración entrecortada. Terminé mi confesión, pero el Padre no podía casi ni hablar. Ingenuo le pregunté si se sentía bien y cuando salió del confesionario vi que sudaba copiosamente. Luego me dijo: Reza tres Padre Nuestro y cinco Ave María y considera que el Señor Todopoderoso te ha perdonado todos tus pecados.

Pero yo pensé que el Padre necesitaba ayuda, que podía dejar mi penitencia para después y lo acompañé hasta su dormitorio en la parte trasera de la Iglesia. Entramos en su habitación, tomó un vaso de agua y se sentó en una silla. Me daba cuenta que mi narración lo había dejado estupefacto y por eso pasé mi mano por su espalda para acariciarlo y tratar de quitarle un poco de carga a su tensión. Estaba tan sudado que decidí que lo mejor era que le diera un baño. Lo desnudé y lo metí en la ducha sin mostrar la más mínima oposición y sin ponerme a observar su pecho velludo y sus nalgas respingonas. Y comencé a enjabonarlo con el gel de baño y cuando le enjaboné las nalgas no me pude contener y comencé como era mi pasión a acariciar el culo cada vez más enjabonado. Mientras se lo dilataba con abundante gel el Padre gemía de placer, sus pezones se endurecían y mientras, sus manos también enjabonaban mi cuerpo. Mi polla estaba como una locomotora y pronto ocupó el lugar de mis dedos. El Padre se retorcía de placer y yo gozaba de lujuria con mis embestidas. Estuve más de 20 minutos dándole caña, hasta que finalmente descargue toda la leche de mis huevos en sus entrañas. Luego nos aclaramos el jabón con agua, nos secamos el uno al otro y nos fuimos a la cama y allí cumplimos aquel sagrado mandamiento: Amaos los unos sobre los otros.

Luego de aquella confesión y sus terribles consecuencias, como se imaginarán mis remordimientos por mi conducta aumentaron considerablemente. Pero mi pasión por los culos de los hombres no mermó ni un ápice. Y lo más terrible de todo que por lo menos un par de veces por semana visitaba al Padre en sus aposentos privados, donde como se imaginarán no iba a purgar sino a continuar cometiendo mis pecados. Luego se hizo la costumbre de tras desahogar nuestros instintos carnales hacer nuestro acto de confesión, porque siempre es bueno que el Señor nos coja confesados.

A los que lean esta historia les ruego que en lugar de sentir ira por mis pecados rueguen al Señor por la salvación de mi alma pecadora.

N/A:...

Shinigami Out.


End file.
